


A special guest

by juggling_hearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, BDSM Scene, Bestiality, Bladder Control, Don't Like Don't Read, Knotting, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, The Author Regrets Everything, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts
Summary: Oh, but the sounds around him would haunt him for eternity, the filthy squelching every time Titus pulled out and Dick’s wild moans, somewhere between mindless pleasure and pain.





	A special guest

**Author's Note:**

> Author does NOT condone this kind of behaviour. It is just fantasy.
> 
> Aged up Damian 25 years old  
> Dick Grayson is 32 years old
> 
>  
> 
> Author is thinking about a second chapter...
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are appreciated!

“You look so beautiful like this Grayson,” said Damian walking around Dick, his caresses ghosting over his skin softly.

Damian’s words made Dick tremble in his restraints and his cock let out another pearly drop of pre-cum. Dick was all too aware of his current position, the way the silk ropes binding him felt on his skin, the way his mouth was forced open by the gag in it and the cold air teasing his nipples. He lay on the floor, his chest supporting him, ass up in the air at the assassin’s mercy, with each wrist tied to an ankle, his legs spread wide to accommodate the huge plug Damian was using on him to open him up for their main entertainment tonight, as well, as his slightly distended belly from all the water he was made to drink in preparation for their game.

He could feel the hairs of the tail plug Damian rammed into him against his legs, making goosebumps raise from his skin. Dick would have loved to look at it before it entered him and to be honest while it was entering him, splitting him open, but he had to make do with Damian’s descriptions since he had been blindfolded five minutes into their little game.

“You look so good stuffed like that Grayson” Damian told him, taking a hold of the base of the plug “It’s almost as wide as my wrist and you are taking it effortlessly. You’re such a good slut for me” he punctuated the last word directing the huge plug to jab against Dick’s prostate mercilessly. Forcing him to clench the muscles in his abdomen hard, unless he wanted to start pissing all over the floor.

Dick couldn't do anything more than moan into his gag, moving his hips chasing after the pleasure he was provided. He could feel the pool of his own saliva that started to form underneath his gag and the ever increasing need to relieve his bladder.

“Patience beloved, you will be taking far bigger things tonight,” Damian told him spanking his right ass cheek strongly “and you will get to relieve yourself, but only on my terms”, he made Dick remember.

“Does that idea please my slut?” He asked spanking Dicks right cheek and received a muffled moan for his effort.

Damian could never resist Dick’s sculpted ass when it was presented to him, and so he started massaging it with his hands, kneading it to his heart's content, noting the steady stream of pre-cum emanating from the other’s erection. 

It brought fond memories of that time he spanked the other man until he was coming untouched, saying incoherent thing into the pillows before him. The normally pale skin of the acrobat, red and bright from the abuse, bite marks littered all over those firm globes before him and all over the acrobat's thighs. His beloved always enjoyed a good spanking before some rough sex.

“If you could see the mess you are making on the floor. I should make you lick it clean” the assassin stated, biting into a firm ass cheek. 

The acrobat could not have enough of the feeling his partners teeth on his skin, marking him, declaring him his. He pushed his ass further back into the warm palms on his ass. He knew that he was really close to losing control of his bladder, but the more he held it, the better the release would feel.

“Slut, I see you are struggling. Why don’t we alleviate the pressure a bit?” Dick heard Damian say before a hand was suddenly pushing hard against his belly, right above his bladder. 

The acrobat could not help but let some urine flow freely at the assault on his bladder and only whined in pleasure into the floor. 

“Does it feel good to piss all over the floor slut?” the assassin asked pumping Dick’s cock in his hand to make sure he released more. 

“Such a dirty slut you are Grayson, you know how I love it when you can’t control yourself,” Damian told him before pinching his urethra tightly shut at the head of his shaft.

The acrobat could only whine into the gag, the knowledge of having given up control of his body over to Damian and the smell of his own urine, only making him harder and hungrier for everything to come.

“That’s quite enough slut. I know you love to bathe in your own piss, but I have other plans for you tonight.” The assassin said, releasing his cock. 

“In fact, we should make sure that you are ready for our guest. I am sure he is already getting impatient” Damian explained, taking a firm hold of the huge plug in the acrobat's ass.

Dick felt incredibly full one moment and then suddenly uncomfortably empty, as he could feel the way his ass gapped and winked obscenely at Damian, while he continued to fight for control over his bladder. 

Damian licked his lips at the sight of Dick’s rim stretched wide, trying to close around empty air, as he looked at the enormous dildo that had been seconds ago buried into the acrobat. It always amazed him just how much Dick’s body could take with enough preparation, but more than that, he was always in awe, at the complete trust he placed on him.

The assassin felt a rush of power seeing that lithe elegant creature at his feet, completely at his mercy, cock leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, long past being able to articulate anything, even without the gag. Being witness to Dick’s complete submission aroused him like nothing else ever could.

A muffled moan pulled him out of his revery. It seemed like his guest wasn’t the only one getting impatient and it was high time to get on to the main course of the night’s event.

The anticipation was killing Dick. His body was hot, sweaty and pliant. He felt an intense need to be filled, almost as intense as the need to release his bladder. Dick knew he would not be able to hold on for much longer, but doing it just like this wouldn’t do. He needed more, so much more. 

And then he felt a broad warm tongue lap at his puckered distended entrance, and as that same tongue entered him, he felt his eyes roll into his head. His complete attention on the sensations elicited by that inhumanly long and broad tongue. 

Damian could read in Dick’s body the moment the acrobat finally connected the dots and recognized their guest for the night. The Great Dane Titus.

“You will be Titus’ bitch tonight beloved and you will take his knot. It is going to stretch you so good, you are going to love it slut” Damian shared his plans with the acrobat and continued “only when he has knotted you, are you allowed to release all the piss you accumulated, of course by then you will have no other option, than to let go and wet yourself.”

As if on command, the acrobat released a small stream of piss and a high whine, which ended with a hard spank from the assassin.

“Not yet slut. Don’t force me to punish you or I won’t let you cum for 2 weeks” Damian warned Dick, while he rubbed the area that was now marked red after his strike. 

The feeling of Damian’s warm hand on his overheated skin just brought his senses nearer to overload, but at the same time, the sting helped him focus enough to regain some control again.

“Lick Titus! Get your bitch ready for your knot” the acrobat heard Damian command in a tone that made his toes curl and went directly to his cock, before that broad tongue entered him again and again, penetrating deeper every time.

“You are such a sloppy mess Grayson, laying in a pool of your own drool and piss, while your slutty hole is dripping with lube and Titus’ saliva” the assassin described his view fingering him in tandem with the dog's tongue, taking great care not to touch Dick’s prostate. 

The acrobat tried to follow the wet tongue and skilled fingers to heighten his own pleasure, by moving his hips as much as possible. 

“Look how he moves his hips, Titus, your bitch is in heat” the assassin punctuated his statement by ramming four fingers into the acrobat’s ass, receiving a loud moan in return.

“Don’t worry slut, Titus is going to fill you with cum until you stomach bulges. He is going to breed you until you are full and satisfied. You are going to love his long cock and thick knot.” Damian told him, retrieving his fingers from the acrobat’s body and signing for the Great Dane to mount his bitch.

Dick got no warning whatsoever before he felt the dog’s paws scratching at his back, pushing his upper body further down towards the floor and holding him still, while the dog’s cock rubbed around his entrance, trying unsuccessfully to spear him on it.

The assassin saw the dog’s hips pump in vain trying to get his larger than average cock into the acrobat’s ass and decided to lend a helping hand directing it towards the puckered gaping entrance. 

Once the thick shaft was buried into Dick’s hot passage, the air was filled with one loud moan after another, that might have actually been screams of pleasure and pain if the acrobat hadn’t had a gag to muffle them.

The assassin remembered how tight the acrobat’s walls would normally grip his erection, as he milked him to completion and the feeling of soft warm flesh accommodating to taking his whole girth in it. Damian could understand why the dog seemed to want to sink into that tight heat as much as possible, his hips snapping mercilessly, forcing Dick’s body to take every inch of him.

The sensation was more intense than Dick expected it to be and he just surrendered to it, trusting Damian to take care of him through the process. A stream of urine left his cock with every brutal thrust of the dog as his eyes rolled into his head from the intense pleasure he felt coursing through his body. 

Damian wished, not for the first time that night, that he had recorded everything, but they had not discussed it and he would never betray Dick’s trust in any way. So he did the next best thing and paid attention to every detail so as to commit everything perfectly to memory. The way the acrobat’s skin glistened with sweat, his beautiful back bent elegantly, ass high in the air with his puckered entrance widened immensely to accommodate the thick cock in his body. Oh, but the sounds around him would haunt him for eternity, the filthy squelching every time Titus pulled out and Dick’s wild moans, somewhere between mindless pleasure and pain. To top it off, the overpowering smell of sex and urine, that only became stronger with each one of Titus’ brutal thrusts that pushed at Dick’s bladder from the inside.

The assassin had never felt as aroused as at that very moment with his own erection painfully hard in his slacks. A sensation he alleviated by freeing himself from his confines and stroking himself to the frenetic rhythm of Titus’ hips. He could not help but moan loud himself at the visual and physical stimulation.

Dick had long lost the ability to think coherently, he felt as if his body was one big nerve ending, being struck to perfection. He would have liked to also have his cock stimulated, but the hard drag of the dog’s enormous shaft over his prostate was going to be enough to catapult him into an incredible orgasm, that he could already feel approaching. The only thing that held him back, was the fact, that his body seemed to not be able to decide between peeing and cumming.

It was maddening to the acrobat that he was almost there, but that something still seemed to be missing, or rather someone. As he looked around the room, as much as his position allowed, he managed to catch the sight of an intensively aroused Damian that looked at him with pure lust and masturbated with long elegant fingers to a hard rhythm. 

He was so concentrated on Damian’s display, that he didn’t register the thickening at the base of the dog’s cock at first until it started catching on his rim with every thrust. Then, his complete attention was redirected towards the ever harder growing thrusts that forced the swelling knot inside and outside of him roughly and dragged deliciously over all the right places.

Finally, the knot was big enough, that it entered Dick with one last powerful thrust and tied them together. This placed enough pressure on his abused bladder, that it finally gave up all pretense of resistance and let his urine flow freely. The relieve he felt from emptying his bladder, along with the hard rub on his prostate and Damian’s strangled moan, pushed him finally over the edge. 

He didn’t know if he was pissing or cumming, he just knew that it felt amazing and that he had never felt something like this before. Suddenly his pleasure increased tenfold as he felt the dog also orgasm, painting his insides with his thick copious semen. It seemed to go on forever and added to the mind-blowing pleasure washing through his body. 

Seeing Dick finally letting go completely, wetting himself, the muscles all over his body spasming beautifully, was what pushed Damian over the edge. He made sure to mark the acrobat with his cum, by shooting all over his face. 

“So beautiful” the assassin panted while he stroked his member, the last spurts painting the acrobat's face.

“You might be full of Titus’ sperm, but make no mistake, you are and always will be mine beloved” he continued, massaging Dick’s head softly, waiting for him to come down from his orgasmic high.

The acrobat and the dog would be tied for another 15 minutes until the knot would deflate enough to be pulled out of Dick and until then, he would stay by his side and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He would tell him about how he was always so good for him, about how he loved every elegant curve on his body and every moan and sigh that left his lips, as he worked on freeing him, untying softly every rope and the gag.

The acrobat's mind was a hazy mess, but he could feel the assassin massaging his recently freed sore limbs gently, praising him, making him feel warm and secure. It was moments like this when he just let himself be taken care off, that he felt Damian’s love for him clearly, which always caused his heart to swell up with undying devotion towards the assassin. 

All too soon, Titus was tugging himself free from the warm body he had pounded to blissful submission and leaving the room to take a nap.

The assassin turned the acrobat on his back, as soon as Titus released him. He could see his stomach bulging from all the cum stuffed in there and he amused himself by pressing on the acrobat's abdomen, to watch Titus’ sperm leave his body in waves. 

He loved watching the acrobats ass dripping with his fluids and more than that, he loved eating Dick out when he was full of cum and oversensitive form all the stimulation. With this in mind, he stationed himself between the acrobat's legs and positioned each one of them over his broad shoulders, so as to open him up for his assault. He didn’t mind that the dog’s tongue and cock had been in there just minutes ago if anything it just made it more arousing to him. 

He ate Dick’s ass, as if it was his job, with complete abandon and attention to detail. Biting at the plump round cheeks, slurping the gaping entrance, penetrating him with his tongue. All the while he revered in the heady taste of his treat and the thick consistency of Titus’ cum in his mouth. 

With one last kiss to the puckered entrance, he let off Dick, knowing that neither of them had the energy left for more than that, at least Dick didn’t.

Damian gathered Dick into his arms, to take him to get cleaned up, all soft tender touches, little kisses, and praise. The assassin would take care of the cleanup after they had rested some more with Dick safe in his arms.

The last thing the acrobat remembered before falling asleep among cool silky sheets, was Damian giving him a small warm smile, the kind that was reserved only for him and strong arms hugging him protectively to his body.  
With a last mumbled “Love you” Dick felt his consciousness slip.

“As do I beloved” was Damian’s response that the acrobat wasn’t able to hear any more before he too surrendered to sleep.


End file.
